Neurotrophic factors are naturally-occurring proteins which promote survival, maintain phenotypic differentiation, prevent degeneration, and enhance the activity of neuronal cells and tissues. Neurotrophic factors are isolated from neural tissue and from non-neural tissue that is innervated by the nervous system, and have been classified into functionally and structurally related groups, also referred to as families, superfarnilies, or subfamilies. Among the neurotrophic factor superfamilies are the fibroblast growth factor, neurotrophin, and transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β) superfamilies. Individual species of neurotrophic factors are distinguished by their physical structure, their interaction with their composite receptors, and their affects on various types of nerve cells. Classified within the TGF-β superfamily (Massague, et al,. Trends in Cell Biology, 4:172-178, 1994) are the glial cell line-derived neurotrophic factor ligands (“GDNF”; WO 93/06116, incorporated herein by reference), which include GDNF, persephin (“PSP”; Milbrandt et al., Neuron, 20:245-253, 1998, incorporated herein by reference) and neurturin (“NTN”; WO 97/08196, incorporated herein by reference). The ligands of the GDNF subfamily have in common their ability to induce signalling through the RET receptor tyrosine kinase. These three ligands of the GDNF subfamily differ in their relative affinities for a family of neurotrophic receptors, the GFRα receptors.
Due to the effects of neurotrophic factors on neuronal tissue, there remains a need to identify and characterise additional neurotrophic factors for diagnosing and treating disorders of the nervous system.